


The Right Side

by Leni



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara and Jayne have a conversation. post-Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/683541.html?thread=89975061#t89975061).

The loud thumping of heavy boots broke the silence of the eating area. Inara looked up, mildly surprised to see Jayne. "I thought you were with Mal?"

Jayne grunted. "Captain says we'll need more weapons -" He went straight to the shelves, snagging a large bar of protein and shoving it in his mouth. "- and if I'm gonna be blowing off someone's head for shit pay again, I need lunch first."

In a way, Inara appreciated that Jayne didn't pull on a polite mask with her. Men were always trying to impress her with their good behavior. Even Mal sometimes dusted off some gentlemanly manners when he was in a good mood.

On the other hand, she fought the urge to throw the tea pot at Jayne's head. It would do nothing for his vocabulary, but at least it would stop him from chewing as he spoke.

"So we got the job?"

Jayne narrowed his eyes. "What if we did? And I mean _we_ , as in the captain, Zöe and me. _You_ on the other hand... Guess there aren't no pretty, rich boys in this crappy moon."

Inara took the unsubtle rebuke in stride. Jayne was right on both accounts. She wasn't crew, and none of the offers she'd received since landing had been tempting enough. "That's still not an answer, Jayne."

Those big shoulders shrugged. "'Course we did. Piss-poor farmers with a load of produce to take off-land - and a bunch of bastards aiming to kill 'em to get their land. Captain couldn't say yes fast enough," he grumbled. "It's like he gets off playing the hero."

Inara took a sip of tea to hide a smile. Jayne wouldn't appreciate that she approved of Mal's drive to do the right thing, and if they were in the middle of a job, things would go more smoothly with Jayne in no worse a mood than he was right now.

Jayne seemed to take her silence as agreement.

"That's right. We're down a pilot already, but is that enough? He'll get us all killed; mark my words."

Well. That attitude wouldn't help either. Time to play on that overblown ego. "Scared of local thieves, Jayne?"

He snorted, unconsciously standing straighter. "'Course not. Bunch of morons. But it's the principle of the matter."

Inara swallowed the urge to ask what Jayne knew about principles. He wasn't an evil man, but his morals could be fluid. She settled for a noncommittal "Oh?"

"Damned obsession, is what it is. A man should be able to live without being dragged into other folks' trouble." And yet here he was, following Mal's orders. Inara chose not to point that out. "Well, least we'll go down fighting, eh?"

Inara had been part of enough adventures to know that Jayne had a point. Their survival depended on their wits, Serenity's speed, and what firepower they could carry. One day they would get in deep trouble, and there wouldn't be an army of Reavers to bait and use as unwitting backup. "Maybe," she allowed, "but we'll be fighting for the right side."

Jayne made a face. "That won't bring us back from the grave, woman," he said gruffly.

Inara gave him a soothing smile. "But it makes life worth living, don't you think."

Jayne obviously found that too silly a statement to deserve an answer. With a look of disbelief, he shook his head and turned on her. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he groused as he shoved the rest of his protein bar in his pocket and went in search of his guns.

Inara just watched him go. Did he even realize that despite his grumbling, he followed orders easily enough? "We might be soft-hearted fools," Inara mused out loud, "but make no mistake, Jayne Cobb. Deep down, you're one of us."

 

The End  
22/03/16


End file.
